


The Sea and The Shadows

by captainskywalkr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Daughter of Hades!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Meant To Be, Powerful Reader, Reader is a Demigod, Romance, percy jackson and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskywalkr/pseuds/captainskywalkr
Summary: Two of the most powerful demigods to ever exist, meant to be together; yet will they live to see the day their feelings for each other are realised?
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The Sea and The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> hey there u guys!! this is my first ever full-length fic so i really hope y’all enjoy! comments & kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> -
> 
> I do not own the rights to any characters belonging to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series.

**[Y/N’s POV]**

**NIGHTMARES PLAGUED Y/N’S DREAMS.** She was used to having bad dreams, yet never had they been this frequent and intense before. 

Wind howled in her ear, hair slapped against her face, as she stood on the edge of a rocky cliff, overlooking an ocean. The sky above her was dark, thunder rumbling in the distance, the sea below her churning uneasily. 

“We will meet soon, my dear.” A male’s voice suddenly boomed, coming from all around her. Y/N tried to move, but she was forced to stay in place, held there by something invisible. 

“You’re more powerful, more valuable than you believe. And when the time is right, you will bring him to me.” The disembodied voice added before chuckling, the laugh sending a chill down her spine. 

Without warning, she was thrown off the cliff she stood on, and the scene changed. 

She landed in a field of grass, different voices murmuring around her. Slowly, she got to her feet, noticing that she was in a crowd as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. 

There was something uneasy about the crowd. No one interacted with each other, all keeping to themselves, heads bowed and dressed in black robes, all muttering different things. Y/N opened her mouth to try and speak, but before she could, everyone turned to look at her all at once, hundreds of sullen faces staring at her. 

The faces lacked any kind of livelihood to them, and although they were all facing her, none of their eyes met hers. Their heads were still bowed, but their muttering became increasingly louder. Soon enough, the crowd was shouting undistinguished things at her. Their deafening screams disorienting her. 

Suddenly, the crowd surged towards her all at once, cold hands grabbing at her extremities and pulling her to the ground. Y/N tried to scream, but random hands soon found their way to her mouth, keeping her from making a sound. 

They soon began to chant something in unison, Y/N too panicked to try and decipher what they were saying. Before she knew it, the hands cut off all her air supply, suffocating her, leaving her to succumb to darkness. 

Y/N woke with a sudden start. Gasping for air, she pulled her duvet cover closer to her as an attempt to comfort herself, for she could still feel the hands all over her. 

As she steadied her breath, she could still hear their chanting in the back of her mind, repeating one word, a name, over and over again.

_Perseus._

**Author's Note:**

> i know this chapter was short and didn’t have much substance to it but it will all come together as the story goes on!!


End file.
